


交点（一）

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998





	交点（一）

*富二代咕哒x牛郎闪  
*私设如山，ooc预警  
*更新不定时

“哎呀今天这个小哥哥怎么不在？”  
藤丸立香白嫩的手指正摸着手腕上新买的玫瑰金链子玩，她听到这句话，抬眼看了一下那个叹气的姐妹。  
“哪个？”  
四个娇滴滴的莺莺燕燕挤在一个奢华的酒红色天鹅绒沙发上，暗金色的靠枕都被扔到了一边，隐隐约约悠扬又迷幻的乐声从隔壁的开阔礼堂传过来。  
“就是一个金色头发的——”她眼角的闪粉也被她神采奕奕的双眼点亮了一般，然而在意识到是立香出口问的话之后，又调皮地转了满眼的意味深长，“我还以为你知道。”  
确实，这一片的小哥哥哪个活好，哪个能说会道，各个都是什么风格什么本事，她比她们都了解的多了。  
比起那些过来尝尝鲜的普通人，像这样高级的会所自然懂得藤丸立香这样的客人是万万不可怠慢的。  
优质的那些可不得都随了她的愿望优先给她送过去，能拿着高倍的小费不说，带着来的其他客人也让收益蹭蹭上涨。  
所以现在居然有一个人她还没见过的，也算是稀奇事。  
此时她金色的眼眸里流光回转，露出一丝好奇的神色看向一边站着的服务生：“她说的那个是谁？”  
“是一个新来的，欧洲人。皮相确实很好。只不过今天调去B区的分部了，您要是喜欢明天给您安排。”  
“不用——第一次见面这么强硬，不好。”她放下翘着的二郎腿，纤细的高跟鞋鞋跟轻轻地敲在地面上，新做的指甲还带着甲油的气味，她有些嫌弃地伸远了撑在脸边的手，搁在膝盖上，“他还不熟悉我，所以先等等再下手吧，不急。”  
“诶呀呀……我们的立香大小姐不愧是经验丰富，既有耐心又懂人心，还有钱——”坐在边上的女子忍不住笑了起来，“那我们不如打个赌吧？看你需要约几次他才会答应。”  
之所以提出这样的赌局，无非是因为藤丸立香不成文的原则：她不喜欢强迫别人服侍自己。她有一百种方法可以让对方乖乖爬上床来，但是她偏偏又不稀罕用。  
——真是有钱人的情趣。  
立香故作神秘地眨眨眼：“要我说，只要一次——一次就够了。万事俱备的情况下才能约啊，这不是应该的吗。”  
话音刚落，她便起身离开了沙发：“你们玩得开心。”  
“诶？你去哪里呀？”  
“去B区分部，见我的金发小哥哥。”她挥挥手，香水的味道飘过来，人影却已经看不见了。

——————————————————————————————————

B区的分部果然还是没有总部来的周到。虽然都知道她是个大主顾，但是也只是鞠躬行了几个礼，外加舞池边的顶级包厢和一瓶威士忌。  
寒酸，实在是太寒酸。  
不过她也只是点了点头，没有表露出什么神色，摘了墨镜就往沙发上一坐。  
放眼整个灯光明灭的绚烂舞池，其中大多都是纵情跳跃的年轻人——都没满二十吧？  
她饶有兴致地看着衣装亮丽的几个女孩子拖着彼此，踩着漆皮的高跟鞋在舞池上摇摇晃晃地举着酒杯，突然想到了前几个月自己过生日的时候开的派对——啊，对哦，她也才刚刚二十，没权利说她们的样子。  
不过这总归是人与人之间的差距，她们只当是来畅快消遣的，而像她这样的，却是来搜寻猎物的。  
这不，她金色的眼眸映着暧昧的蓝紫色灯光幽幽地泛着绿，转动了几番便在这并不宽敞的一楼大堂里发现了自己的目标。  
“他叫吉尔伽美什。”她依稀记得服务生跟她说。  
她凑近玻璃观察着他。  
身材高挑匀称的男人随意地倚在吧台边，他白皙的皮肤在昏暗的灯光下依旧显眼，就连金色裤管下露出的一小截脚踝都被覆上了柔和的光晕。他不是那种魁梧的身材，却也并不秀气柔弱——立香想着，恰恰好好处于二者之间的体型分外地让人移不开眼。  
她拿着小羊皮的手包走了出去，视线紧紧追随着他。  
靠近了些她便能清晰地看到他的样貌。  
那可真是一张人神共妒的脸。服务生居然还平淡地说“皮相确实好”，这简直是好到惊为天人。  
英挺的五官拢着一层紫色的光，显得他西方人的眉眼越发深邃。金色的刘海掩住些许他赤若火焰的眸色，却掩不住他脸上的一丝揶揄。好看的唇线勾出一抹弧度，看起来像是真切的笑，却又只是浅淡的嘲讽。  
金色的沉沉耳环，金色的西服套装，分明是俗气又刺眼的颜色，在他身上仿佛是寻到了归宿，合适得不可思议，他举手投足之间都散发着优雅和矜贵，泰然自若地像在闲庭信步的君王。  
她不知不觉走得有些太近了——不过也不要紧。她面不改色地走到吧台，走到他边上的那个高脚椅上，无视了他片刻的注意，坐下：“玛格丽特，谢谢。”  
“——总之都是些无聊的杂种，在这里真没意思。”吉尔伽美什的本国语说的分外流利，吐字清晰得不像是个外国人。他的声线很特别，成年男性特有的低沉里带着一丝少年般的纯粹，然而他自己却像是没意识这个优点，说起话来总是一副不屑又冷淡的模样，硬生生把这份年轻的温热给压了下去。  
听着这样的声音在耳边说情话会是什么感觉呢？  
立香若有所思地接下精巧的玻璃酒杯，抬手把绕在耳环上的头发撩开。  
“吉尔伽美什——你怎么跑这里来了？有人请你过去跳舞。”大堂的管理人员按着耳边的麦克风，快步过来通知他。  
“哼，你看，又来了吧？给多少？”他毫不介意地哼笑一声，抬起眼帘问道。  
“五千。额外的看你表现。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈，笑死我了，那个人难道不知道行情？”在立香看来，吉尔伽美什笑得夸张得可爱，但是他依旧站在原地，不为所动。  
“喂别得寸进尺了，你是从总部那里调下来的还想怎么样？坐地起价也不看看你现在是什么身份，得罪一个还不够还想再得罪一个然后永远无法出头吗？别给我惹事，赶紧过去。”管理员说罢就要来拽他的手臂。  
“三万。”女子特有的馨香从身后靠近，纤细的手指间夹着一张支票，立香走到管理人员面前，直视着他目瞪口呆的表情。  
“够吗？”她抬头看向吉尔伽美什，抹了石榴色口红的唇轻轻一勾，俏丽清秀的小脸却是风情万种。  
“有意思——那如果我说不够呢？”吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，他伸手靠在吧台上，前倾的上身恰到好处地凑近她的肩膀，呼出的鼻息似有若无地打在她的耳后。  
这倒是出乎意料的事情。她知道他应该不好对付，却没想到他居然主动出击。  
眼看着面前的管理员露出恨铁不成钢的表情，立香没再去看吉尔伽美什，只是带着被逗乐的笑脸把支票递给了管理员：“麻烦你了，去吧。”  
“这是……新出的「神酒」？没想到在这里居然还能碰到这么有小众情调的人。”  
立香目送管理员的离去，低头又抿了一口酒。  
他身上的男士香水味不像其他男人的，浓厚的底调十分清新，要知道别人勾人还来不及呢，他居然还这样一副故作清高的样子。  
她转过身，正对着他和自己不过只差一公分的脸庞，眼底却不露一丝一毫的波动，静静地和他对视着。  
这双眼睛，真美啊。  
剔透得像一颗红宝石，又温润得像沾着水珠的红樱桃。  
“所以你能给多少呢，小姑娘？不够数的话一切免谈，别让我浪费口舌。”他伸手抚摸她细巧的下颌，胜似邀请的姿势，眼神里反而透着一丝疏离。  
真是奇怪，分明是个故作清高的人，此时却又让自己跌到庸脂俗粉里，浑身世俗的铜臭味。  
不过这难不倒立香。  
她知道这不过是试探。  
“你想要多少，我都能给你。”她莞尔。  
“真敢说啊——”  
“毕竟我和你口中的那些杂种可不太一样……我向来不会拒绝，只会发出邀请。”她淡淡地说着，清甜的声音反而让一切显得越发耐人寻味。  
“可以啊，跳一支舞，七万。”  
“成交——但是我有个附加条件。”立香一饮而尽杯中桃红色的酒液，转身往舞池一指，“我要你在所有人面前跳那个。”  
他好看的红眼睛顺着她的指尖看去。  
亮着霓虹光的舞台上，看不清楚性别的舞者正绕着发着银光的钢管扭动着曼妙的腰肢，纤细的四肢像是腾飞的丝带那样柔软而极具诱惑地甩动，翻舞，指尖从自己的胸口抚摸到腿间，又慢悠悠地褪了一半身上的衣衫，吊人胃口地停在那里，给台下的观众一个飞吻。  
立香坐到正中间的卡座上，好整以暇地看着吉尔伽美什面色发寒地露出冷笑。  
“怎么？你不会吗？怎么说你的水平应该比这些人高吧？要不然也不会被总部那里选上了。”  
“你疯了吗？居然把我跟这种廉价的戏子相提并论。别以为你能给钱我就会任你摆布。”  
他似是真的生了气，斜睨着目光，转身就要走开。  
“别生气呀，小哥哥——”立香开口软了语气，看着他经过自己时脚步一顿，便探头凑过去看他的脸，“我以为你并不会吝啬于展现你自己。表演是不分贵贱的，不是吗？”  
“但是观众可是分贵贱的。那些杂种不配。”他轻慢地勾起嘴角。  
“那我呢？”  
“哈，除了你之外舞台之下有的是别人。”  
“但是你认可的观众实际上就我一个。所以，在跳的时候，眼睛里只要有我一个就够了。不是吗？”她似乎是无意地，轻轻地摸了一下他垂在身侧的手腕，青年若有所思地看着她。  
“可惜的是你还不够耀眼——不足以让我的眼睛里只看得到你。”  
他明显话里有话。  
立香轻笑着从手包里掏出一沓现金：“这样足够了吗？”  
“哼，姑且吧。”吉尔伽美什笑得肆意，他气定神闲地往舞台走去，和工作人员侧耳交谈了几许，几个人的目光便齐刷刷地投了过来，惊异也有，探究也有，更多的是艳羡和好奇。  
年轻的富家千金和卑微的帅牛郎，确实是酒后的最佳谈资，就像是一个结局早已注定的小插曲，哪怕一曲终了便是分道扬镳，但却足够惹人沉醉。  
不过金发的美人倒是沉得住气，直到走到舞台上都没向他的金主投来一个目光。  
立香不禁又笑了笑。真是个别扭的人。  
舞台上方突然切换成了金色的灯光，她下意识地眯缝了一下双眼，总觉得下一秒就会被闪瞎。  
不过相比起吉尔伽美什泛着浅光的金发，这灯光其实也没什么了。  
脱下的金色西装在他手上转了半圈，便随着乐声的一个强有力的鼓点被他纤长的手指甩飞了。立香看着，那件曾贴近过他身体的衣物说不定还残留着他独特的香水味，不知落到了哪个幸运的无名小卒手里。  
说实在的，藤丸立香确实有被惊艳到。  
她自然看过很多男人跳舞，风骚的，矫健的，优雅的，其中不乏有佼佼者。  
但是吉尔伽美什却是不一样的。如果只能用一个词来形容，那只能是耀眼——不是外貌那样物理上的冲击，他性感得耀眼，自信得耀眼。  
他从舞台上随着节拍不过移动了几步，全场的注意力便都落在了他身上，甚至都不需要聚光灯一样。  
那皮鞋的踢踏声绕着钢管不紧不慢地响起，他伸手扯松了领带，白皙温暖的身躯穿着薄薄的白衬衫和配套的暗金色马甲，顺着冰凉的金属管柔软地滑了下去，蓬松的头发贴着管壁翘起几根，却衬得他咄咄逼人的赤眸露出几丝迷离的慵懒，唇边若有似无的弧度轻轻地勾着。  
男人匀称硬朗的身体线条此刻毫无违和感地充斥着灵动和柔美，他的臀倚着那根钢管，慢慢地站立而起，修长的双腿从弯曲到笔直都朝前毫无芥蒂地大开着。绷紧的裤料泛出细腻的光，却不得不引人遐想。  
因为这番动作松垮下来的衬衫下摆下一闪而过他白皙劲瘦的腰和漂亮的人鱼线。他抬起骨节分明的手腕，光透过指间的缝隙，他的脸上落下了阴影，而那双红眸依旧颜色鲜明，正如他此时正舔过自己手背和指尖的舌，跃动着妖冶。  
台下骤然一片轰动，口哨声呐喊声不绝于耳，嘈杂得就像一锅刚刚沸腾的水。着了魔一般注视着他的观众们在此刻陷入了一阵疯狂的兴奋，立香似乎听见有人在叫嚣着什么，但是她实在是分不出任何心神去注意了。  
是的——她的眼睛根本离不开这个男人，并且她还后知后觉地现在才发现这个让她心跳加速的事实。他居然也同样不偏不倚地看着自己，特别是现在——他湿润的指尖滑过自己的唇瓣，往下游经过被衬衫微微勾勒出的胸肌，然后越过皮带，直到那不可言说的地方……  
她不禁露出了饶有兴致的微笑。  
不过显然这样不够——挑起了兴致却只能看到这一点未免也太不给面子。  
面对这样欲擒故纵的勾引，当你把金钱大把大把地抛洒出去之时，脑海里似乎就已经达到了微妙的高潮，仿佛就已经看到了那唾手可得一般的美妙场面。  
就像现在，没有一个人不想看他脱下哪怕一件衣服。  
吉尔伽美什的手试探般地放在马甲的扣子上，很快台下的标价器便“叮”地一声，许可了这些贪婪的目光落在他的身上。  
这不算什么，这件马甲不过是可有可无的东西，更重要的是衬衫——那具让人心动不已的身体唯一的蔽体之物，还有那条金色的长裤。  
不过若是给不够数，一切便只能是空想了。  
暗金色的马甲被随意地丢在了舞台的角落，解开了些许束缚的他似乎更大胆了些，弯下身子便扭动起了柔韧的腰，那充满情色意味的顶跨动作伴随着音乐里人声那缠绵的长叹简直让人面红耳赤，但他完成得流畅又干脆；顺应着节奏他变换着姿态，双臂缭乱有力地舞动着，握住一边的钢管轻松地抬腿转了个圈，又是一番撩拨人心。  
标价器第二次显示出价格时，气氛很快地高涨起来，吉尔伽美什适时地走近了观众席，不过却不是带着柔情蜜意，而是宛若帝王般的睥睨和微妙的轻佻，他慢悠悠地轻咬住舌尖低声说：“杂种，想看吗？”  
得到了狂热的肯定回复的他甚至在台上大笑了几声，随后毫不讲理地踩上了就近的一张餐桌。高脚酒杯清脆地震动了一下，伴随着他俯下身子那居高临下的低语：“准了，好好进贡吧。”桌上锃亮的黑皮鞋上那光洁的脚踝泛着珍珠一般的光泽，坐在桌子旁双眼发直的观众还未看清面前的一切，还未闻清楚他身上迷人的香水味，金发的美人便踏回了舞台。  
这一次，脱的便是衬衫了。  
大把的钞票被管理员收走，过了没多久标价器便“叮”地一声，完成了短暂的使命。  
站在舞台边缘的男人轻笑了一声。他没有迟疑地将手放在胸口的纽扣处，不紧不慢地一个一个解开。这一过程实在是太难熬了，所有人都目不转睛地看着他漂亮的指尖翩飞在令人目眩的光里，但路径才走了一半。  
他看着台下那翘首以盼，如狼似虎的眼神，唇边扬起了愉悦的笑：“真是心急啊，杂种们。”  
雪白无暇的，凹凸有致的身躯在被他自己“刺啦”一声撕扯开的白衬衫里露出来。  
立香不禁摒住了呼吸。  
太好看了。  
如顶级男模般的黄金比例身材，白瓷一样紧致光滑的皮肤……她的脑海里被各式各样的赞美词塞满了，一时竟组织不出完整的语言来形容眼前这副过于完美的身体。  
太好看了。  
以至于她并没有意识到另一个念头深深地在脑海里扎了根。  
占有他，占有这个男人……  
她看着他骨节分明的手抚过自己薄薄的腹肌，和纤瘦有力的肩膀，想象着它们落满吻痕，落满醇香的酒液，落满淫靡的粘腻。  
她看着他微微起伏的胸脯上那粉嫩的突起——唔……居然是粉色的，真少见啊。  
她若有所思地咬着大拇指的指甲，自己也没意识到的热烈目光追随着那个傲慢的身影。  
少女金色的眼眸浸透着与年龄极为不符的情愫，渴望得如此露骨，然而面色又如此沉静。  
钢管的金属冷光笼在他裸露的身躯上，他纤瘦的双臂牵引着躯干，优美地伸展旋转在舞台中央。不知为何依旧在脖颈上的领带在空气里打旋，轻轻地拂过他眉目含笑的脸庞。  
他转过身，柔韧匀称的背部肌肉暴露在所有人的视线里。搭在胯上的手边银光一晃，转过来的同时那根皮带便如流水般被抽了出来，绕过紧窄的腰落到了他的手上。  
“噼啪”一下，他用力地把它甩上了地板，就像是教官甩着手中的皮鞭，却抽在了这些人心上一样，惹得台下又是一片狂热的呼声。  
“脱！脱！”似乎所有人此刻都有着非凡的默契，异口同声地怂恿着让人着迷的金发尤物褪下这层遮掩物，让那美妙至极的身躯完完全全地展露出来。  
是的，那双修长笔直的腿，还有，还有——  
各色的目光不约而同地望向了同一个地方，即使抽走皮带之后裤子显得略微宽松，挺括的布料也依旧平整地覆盖着被众人锁定的部位。  
不过当事人看起来毫不在意那些炙热到堪比下流的目光。他甚至再次大大方方地走到了舞台边缘，扬着轻佻蛊惑的笑容，手指捏着裤子的拉链轻轻地向下移动了几厘米——  
标价器响起的提示音完全被轰动的人潮给压了下去，不过不大不小的电子屏上15万的价格正可以让所有人看见。  
立香可以看出人群一瞬间的低落，但比起获得不到的那些，他们似乎更钟情于现在能获得的。  
吉尔伽美什毫无顾忌地走到了舞台边的长桌上，仿佛这是那不曾存在的t台，宛若国王信步一般慢悠悠地在一盘盘餐点里悠然前行。  
而长桌的的另一头正对着的，便是坐在卡座上的藤丸立香。  
此时他们的目光交汇在了一起——  
他身边的人无不仰望着他，着迷地目送着他继续向前走去，够有钱的除了伸长了脖子去看，也伸长了手把钱包里的现金塞进了男人白皙的身体和裤腰间的缝隙里，也不知是不是为了偷偷地摸一把他裸露的皮肤。  
因为拉链拉开了一些，男人纯金色的内裤也露了出来。立香不免又觉得有些好笑：真是有够喜欢金色的。  
等到那个可望不可及的男人走到她面前，立香伸手拽过了那根领带，把还未站稳的吉尔伽美什险些带倒摔在沙发上。不过经验丰富的男人自然妥帖地避免了出丑——他撑在沙发的靠背顶上，垂下戏谑的目光看着被自己投下的阴影所笼罩的女人。  
“看来你比那些杂种还要心急。”他开口，呼出的气息铺洒在她脸上。  
少女没有说话，径直将自己柔软如花瓣的唇贴上了男人正说着话，还未来得及合上的嘴。  
香香软软的气息一时间也不知道是来自哪一边，只不过她的香和他的香又是不一样的——和任何男人的香都是不一样的。  
立香觉得无比的欣喜，像是发现了宝藏的女海盗，满目都是炫耀和满足。


End file.
